It's a Long Way to Frisco
by Rachel L Driscoll
Summary: Jarrod finally agrees to take Rachel with him to San Francisco, but the journey isn't quite what they imagined when a gang of outlaws attack the train... AU 5th story in my Rachel Barkley series.
1. The Art of Persuading

**A big hello to all my lovely readers! I am so sorry for the delay in posting this first chapter, but my computer broke down before I went on holiday, and then I couldn't get it fixed until I got back. Well, anyway, I got back (after a wonderful week of camping in typical British summer rain) and now my computer is all better again! I hope you enjoy this new story. I've been planning this one for ages, so I'm so thrilled that I've finally written it to share with all of you! Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**It's a Long Way to Frisco**

Chapter 1 – The Art of Persuading

Nick was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and he didn't look too happy. For some reason, he was dripping wet, and his hands were on his hips, with a look of determination on his face. "Rachel Barkley!" he bellowed. "You have until the count of three to get down here! One! Two!"

"What's the matter, Nick?" Rachel asked innocently at she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Nick repeated loudly. "What's the matter? Well, you tell me!"

Rachel began to descend the staircase very slowly, "Well, how can I possibly tell you, Nick? What are you talking about?"

"Well, perhaps you might be able to explain…"

"Nick!" Rachel interrupted. "Why are you all wet?"

This was too much for Nick. "Why am I wet?" he exploded. "You filled a bucket with water! You put the bucket on top of the barn door so that it would fall on me when I entered! You can do all that and then ask quite calmly 'What happened?'!"

Rachel bit back a laugh as she looked at how wet Nick had got. She had doubted whether her prank would actually work, and was delighted that it had. However, she knew the last thing that she should do at that moment in time was to let Nick see her amusement. She descended the last few steps, making sure that she faced Nick in case he had a sudden urge to 'playfully' swat her. Somehow, the look in his eyes told her that if he did, it would not be light!

"Nick, don't shout," Rachel said softly. "You know Mother's resting."

"Don't you tell me not to shout!" Nick barked.

"Nicholas," Victoria's voice sounded from the top of the stairs where she appeared a moment later. "You know I always rest at this hour. Will you please stop shouting?"

Rachel tried to stifle her laughter, but she wasn't very successful. Nick looked at her with a look of dogged resolution. Rachel gasped when she saw that look in his eyes – it didn't look promising! She squealed and ran out of the house, and Nick followed in hot pursuit. Victoria looked on with a smile and shake of her head, and then returned to her room.

Rachel ran out into the yard, looking desperately for the best way to go. She turned at once towards the corral, and darted towards the fence. Just as she was climbing over, Nick grabbed hold of her and pulled her down.

"So!" he said. "You'd pull a prank like that, would you?"

Rachel looked at Nick wide-eyed as he held her firmly in his grasp. She couldn't decide whether he was just feigning anger, or if he really was mad. If he was, then she knew she was for it!

At that moment, Jarrod rode into the yard on Jingo. Nick looked up, and at that one instant Rachel saw her means of escape, and took it. She tugged herself out of Nick's hold, and dashed over to her eldest brother. She scurried behind him, and held onto him tightly with cries of, "Save me, Jarrod! Save me!"

Jarrod looked at Rachel and then at Nick with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"Save you? From what?"

"From Nick! He's after me! Protect me, Jarrod!"

Jarrod raised his eyebrows as he saw how wet Nick was, and made a pretty accurate guess as to why Rachel was trying to escape.

"Now, Nick, stop teasing Rachel," he said calmly.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks. "Stop teasing?" he asked. "She's the one who put a bucket of water on top of the barn door!" he added, pointing at her, making Rachel duck behind Jarrod.

Jarrod now raised an eyebrow at Rachel, looking down at her as she peered up at him with that nervous, sheepish smile that seemed to say 'I'm ever so good; surely I'm not in trouble'.

"Well, little sister," Jarrod said. "What's this about a bucket of water?"

"Oh, come on, Jarrod. Surely you don't think…"

"I can quite easily believe that you would do such a thing. The question is, did you?"

Rachel looked first at Jarrod, and then at Nick. "Well, I thought it would be funny…"

"Funny!" Nick exploded.

Rachel ducked behind Jarrod again as soon as Nick began to shout.

"Now, come on, Sweetie," Jarrod said. "Nick's not going to get you. I won't let him."

Rachel smiled contentedly and emerged from behind her eldest brother. "I was only trying to have some fun, Nick," she said, looking up at him manipulatively.

Nick looked away. He knew he would melt if he saw her look at him with those wide eyes of hers beneath her dark, thick eyelashes. She'd bat her lashes pleadingly, and peer at him with those beseeching wide eyes of her, like a begging puppy.

"Nick," Rachel said softly. "You're not mad anymore, are you?"

Nick looked at her, he couldn't help it. As soon as he saw her pleading look, he forgot how wet and angry he was. His heart completely gave way, and he smiled at her with a defeated shake of the head, "Well, little sister," he said. "You certainly know how to get around me!"

Rachel smiled with relief, and walked up to Nick. Despite how wet he was, Rachel put her arm in his and snuggled into him. "I was only playing, Nick," she said quietly.

Nick laughed, "Well, I'd better go and change into a dry shirt. I'll see you in a minute."

He walked off to the house.

"Thanks, Jarrod," Rachel said gratefully. "I have no idea what he was gonna do to me – but I didn't want to find out!"

Jarrod laughed, "Well, it seems I came home at the right time."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, and then walked off towards the barn to see to her horse.

* * *

That evening, when the family were gathered around the meal table, Jarrod suddenly announced, "I'm going to San Francisco in a few days."

Rachel looked up from her plate in excitement. She wondered if Jarrod would take her. After all, she didn't have any studies now that she had broken up for her summer vacation. She'd have to work on Jarrod. She was sure she could persuade him.

"How long will you be gone for?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, no more than a week," Jarrod said.

"I'll miss you," Rachel said with a plaintive sigh.

Jarrod smiled, "I won't be gone long, Honey."

"A week can seem an awfully long time when you're left behind," Rachel said sadly, playing with the food on her plate.

Victoria checked a smile as she and Jarrod shared knowing looks. They knew what Rachel was up to.

"Now, it won't be so bad," Heath said. "I'm sure I can think of some fun things you could do to keep occupied. Why, maybe I might even be able to excuse myself from the ranch one day to go riding with you."

Usually, Rachel's face would light up if Heath suggested such a thing, but this time, she continued to just look sadly down at her plate as she toyed with her food, "What's Frisco like, Jarrod?" she asked.

"Oh, big," Jarrod said. "That's why little girls your age don't go."

Rachel looked up indignantly whilst her expressive eyes flashed angrily, "I am not a little girl!"

Jarrod smiled, "Oh, aren't you?"

Rachel suddenly remembered that she was meant to be sweet talking Jarrod. "I mean –I'm perfectly capable. Besides, it's not as if, if I went, I would be on my own. I'd be with you!" she said sweetly.

"Well, that's not going to happen little sister, so I'd get the idea out of my head if I were you, just before you get your heart set on it!" Jarrod said, pointing his fork at her decidedly before he continued eating.

A pout began to form on Rachel's lips, but she soon began to smile sweetly again. There was no way Jarrod would take her if she was going to pout!

After the meal, the family gathered in the sitting room. Jarrod sat down on the chaise, and Rachel quickly sat down next to him, snuggling into her older brother. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, whilst wondering if she should wait a little longer to ask Jarrod if he would take her with him.

"Is there anything I can get you, Jarrod?" Rachel asked pleasantly, sitting up straight.

Jarrod rolled his eyes, "Alright, out with it! What do you want?"

Rachel feigned surprise, "Want something?" she asked. "Just because I hug you and offer to get you anything you might want, you think I want something?"

"Well, let's just say, I have a feeling you're trying to get round me," Jarrod said.

Rachel looked down. What was it with Jarrod? Could he read her mind or something? He could always seem to tell when she was up to something!

"Well, Jarrod, it's like this," Rachel said, running up finger up and down the top of the chaise, and following it with her eyes. "I'm on my summer vacation now, and I've always wanted to see Frisco!" She slowly turned to look at him, "I kinda thought you might like to take me along with you." She saw he was about to say something, so added really quickly, "I'd be very, very good Jarrod! I'd do everything you say, and I wouldn't get in the way of your work! Please take me! Please, Jarrod! Be the bestest brother ever and say yes!"

Jarrod laughed and chucked her nose. "You do realize 'bestest' isn't a word?"

"Oh, well, you can be just the best if you'll take me! Please?"

The rest of the family looked on with amusement at the exchange between the eldest and youngest Barkley siblings.

"Well," Jarrod said, "I hate to dash your dreams, Honey, but I really don't think…"

"Jarrod," Audra said. "Don't you think Rachel deserves a break?"

Rachel looked gratefully at her sister, and then hopefully back at Jarrod, who was glaring at Audra.

"Audra's right, Jarrod! I need a break – to get away! What could be better than to be with my wonderful big brother?"

Jarrod smiled, "If you went – not that you are going – but _if_ you went, you would have to do exactly as your told. Also, you would have to stay in the hotel whilst I worked, and then I'd show you around when I'm finished. It would be very dull for you to have to wait around in the hotel. What would you do?"

"I wouldn't mind! I could read, or draw, or write. You know I'm always writing poetry, and I could draw the sights from the hotel window!"

Jarrod smiled at her. She had it all planned out in her mind. He hated to disappoint her.

"Well, I think Mother and I had better discuss it, and we'll let you know in the morning."

"Alright, Jarrod," Rachel said, encouraged that he hadn't said 'No' outright! She gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Rachel," Victoria said. "I think it's time you went to bed."

"But it's only…"

"What was that about doing what you were told if you wanted to go to Frisco?" Jarrod asked.

Rachel bit her lip. "Alright, goodnight!" she said with added exuberance, smiling widely. She kissed her three brothers, sister and Mother each goodnight, and then bounded up the staircase.

Once in her room, she quickly undressed, and then plaited her long hair. She was certain that Jarrod and Mother would let her go. Maybe Heath and Audra might put in a word for her. She wasn't sure about Nick, not after the prank she had pulled on him that day! "Frisco!" she said to herself in the mirror. "I can hardly wait! San Francisco! It's a long way to Frisco – a very long way!"

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. Please let me know your thoughts! I love to read your reviews! They always brighten up my day! Rachel :-)**


	2. Permission

**Hello all! Thanks for your reviews on chapter one. Here's the next chapter.**

**To Shire: Yes, I really loved Andrea Carter and the Dangerous Decision, thankyou. I've just ordered the next four books, so I'm looking forward to reading them once they arrive! Thankyou so much for recommending them! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Permission

Rachel stopped when she was halfway down the stairs and looked at her eldest brother in anticipation.

"Well?" she asked.

"Good morning," Jarrod said.

"Well, can I go?" Rachel asked impatiently.

Jarrod paused. "Well, Mother and I talked it over last night, and…yes, you can."

Rachel's face lit up in wonderment and joy. "Yee-haw!" she cried at the top of her voice, running down the stairs.

"But only if you act like a lady," Jarrod added.

"Oh, Jarrod," Rachel said. "I am lady-like. It's just when I'm excited…"

"It's just you've always had a wild side to you," Jarrod said, smiling. Rachel laughed, and threw her arms around Jarrod.

"Thank you for saying 'yes'. I just knew you would!"

"You have the rest of the family to thank for that. I didn't want to say 'no', but I didn't really know whether you should go. Nick, Heath, Audra and Mother all persuaded me otherwise."

"Nick, too?" Rachel asked. "Even after yesterday?"

"Nick, too!" Jarrod said. "He said if you went away, then he wouldn't have to fear any more buckets hidden on top of doors!"

Rachel laughed.

"Now, let's go in to have breakfast," Jarrod said, offering his arm to his little sister. They walked in together where Victoria was already sat.

"Mother!" Rachel exclaimed, putting her arms around Victoria. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to go! I'm so excited!"

Victoria smiled, "You're welcome, Rachel. As Audra said, you could do with a little break. I hope you have a wonderful time – and make sure you do exactly as Jarrod tells you."

"I will, Mother," Rachel said. She took her seat just as Nick and Audra entered, closely followed by Heath.

"So then," Heath said, "are you looking forward to your trip?"

"Oh, yes, I can't wait to go!" Rachel exclaimed. "Thank you all for putting in a word for me."

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure after the prank you played on me yesterday," Nick said, sitting down and unfolding his napkin. "But I decided it didn't hurt – so I spoke up in your favour."

"And I'm mighty glad you did, too!" Rachel declared. "Jarrod," she said, turning towards her big brother, "tell me all about San Francisco. What's it like?"

"It's big, and you'll see it for your own eyes soon enough. Now let's say grace and eat!"

The family bowed their heads as Jarrod said grace and then tucked into their food.

"So, when do we go?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Boy howdy!" Heath exclaimed. "Maybe this was a mistake! Something tells me we ain't gonna hear nothing but Frisco before you go, and Frisco when you come back!"

Rachel laughed, "Well, I'm sure I will make very interesting talk of it – at least it would be if Jarrod would cooperate and tell me a little bit about it."

"Alright, alright," Jarrod said, smiling. "It's very big, there are a lot of people, and if little girls wander around by themselves they get put across their big brother's knees. There – is that enough?"

"Oh, Jarrod," Rachel said, as a rosy hue flushed her cheeks. "If you were insinuating to me, then I'm too old for that!"

"Don't count on it little sister," Jarrod said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Just make sure you do as you're told, and your hide will stay intact."

Rachel sighed. "You still haven't told me when we go," she said reproachfully.

Jarrod smiled, "In three days. That gives you plenty of time to decide what you're wearing, to pack, ride Blazing Star a good many times before you go, and do plenty of chores to make up for when we're away!"

"Oh, Jarrod!" Rachel exclaimed reproachfully. "Not extra chores!"

"Oh, I'm sure Heath and Nick can suggest a few jobs around the ranch that you'll enjoy doing," Jarrod said, smiling at her.

"Really?" Rachel's eyes lit up. "Like breaking a bronc?" she added, her eyes twinkling with merriment as she glanced at Nick mischievously.

"Now, just a minute!" Nick exclaimed.

"I was joshing, Nick!" Rachel exclaimed, laughing. "I know you want me to wait until my fifteenth birthday to break my first horse."

"I never said that you could that soon," Nick said.

Rachel laughed. "No – but I can't see why not. It would be a perfect birthday present – to be allowed to sit a bronc."

"Not if you got thrown and had a bad accident like you did that time you tried to sit that mare," Nick said. "That wouldn't be such a 'perfect birthday', now, would it?"

Heath grinned, "Well, as it's some time till Rachel's birthday, I think we can discuss that nearer the time. How about you help me out with mending a fence today, Sis?"

"Mending a fence?" Nick asked. "I'm sure there are more feminine jobs that she could do. I don't really think that's appropriate work for her!"

"And why not?" Rachel asked crossly. "Gummy, Nick! You'd think girls were incapable of hard work or something the way you talk. First I can't break a horse, now I can't mend a fence! Heath," she added, "that sounds wonderful. I can't wait!"

A smile played at Victoria's lips as she listened to her daughter's words.

"Rachel," Audra said. "Did you want to go riding together at some point in the next couple of days? It would be nice if we could – before you go away."

"I'd love to Audra," Rachel said. "When?"

"Well, I've got a meeting about the orphanage today," Audra said, "but I could any other time."

The two sisters planned their ride together over the remainder of breakfast, and then each member of the family left the table to go about their different duties.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me help you Heath," Rachel said gratefully as she handed Heath a nail to hammer into the broken fencing.

"That's fine," Heath said. "I thought you'd like to. Now, just hold that wood there like that – that's right." He began hammering away.

"Heath," Rachel said. "Will you miss me – when I'm gone?"

"Of course I will," Heath said, smiling at his little sister. "Boy howdy, it will seem strange not having my baby sister around to tease."

Rachel smiled, "You can still tease Audra, though," she said. Her face lit up as a sudden idea dawned on her, "I wonder if Jarrod would let us visit Eugene before we come back? It's sort of on the way. He might say 'yes'!"

"You miss him, don't you," Heath said.

Rachel nodded her head sadly, not trusting her voice not to betray the tears that were in her eyes.

They continued talking together as they worked, until they had finally completed mending the fence.

"Come on," Heath said, once they were done. "Let's ride back to the house and have a break."

Rachel wiped her brow, and smiled at Heath. "Gummy, it's hot, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Heath agreed. "You know, you ought to wear a hat to keep the sun off your face."

"Oh, bother!" Rachel exclaimed. "You know, I'm always forgetting my hat! Gummy!"

"Boy howdy!" Heath said, grinning. "You say 'gummy' almost as many times as you say 'Frisco'!"

Rachel laughed, "And you say 'Boy howdy' even more times!"

Heath smiled. The brother and sister rode back to the house. Once inside, they both got themselves a drink from the kitchen, and then sank down into the chairs that stood next the ornate fireplace in the living room.

"That feels good!" Heath said with a sigh of relief, as he leaned back in his seat.

Rachel nodded her head. "I'm bushed!" she said. "Heath, is there anything else you want my help with today?"

Heath smiled, "No, I'm just gonna round up the strays that got through the break in the fence."

Rachel sat up eagerly. "Can I help?" she asked.

Heath raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought you said you were bushed?"

"Not anymore," Rachel declared with a vigorous shake of the head, as if shrugging off any feelings of sleep.

"Well, I can't see any harm in you riding along – but only if you promise not to get in the way of any of the steers. You're not going to have any accidents, little sister! We can't have you missing your trip to Frisco, now, can we?"

Rachel smiled at him, "No, sir!" she said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The adventure begins in the next chapter. . .**

**Please review this chapter. I do so love to hear from you! Thankyou so much for taking the time to read my stories! Rachel :-)**


	3. The Journey Begins

**Hi there! Here is chapter three. Here the journey begins - and so does the adventure!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Journey Begins. . .

A knock sounded on Rachel's door, making her look up swiftly from where she had been looking ponderously at her luggage on her bed.

"Come in!" she said, forgetting for that one moment her present predicament.

The door opened a little, and Nick put his head around the door. "Come on, little sister," he said. "Jarrod says the train won't wait for you. What's keeping you?"

"Oh, Nick," Rachel said. "I don't know what to do! I can't find enough room to take everything." She insinuated to her items of clothing strewn across the bed, with a couple of small cases next to them.

Nick's face broke into an amused smile. "Now, how long do you think you're going away for, sis?" he asked, with feigned solemnity.

"Oh, hush up," Rachel said. "I know it looks a lot – but I want to look my best."

Nick smiled. "I wonder what Jarrod will have to say about this!" he said, and he disappeared from view.

Rachel turned back to her bed. Gummy! She did so want to take her white gown, and there was no way she was leaving her red one behind! She was, of course, already dressed in her cherry blossom pink and white gingham dress, with collar, hem and three-quarter-length sleeves all trimmed with lace. The outfit was completed by a pink ribbon sash around her waist. She also wore a matching ribbon which kept her hair to one side of her face, allowing the waves of her chestnut hair to ripple down one of her shoulders, and the undulating sun kissed copper strands of her hair to shimmer in the bright sun that was pouring in through her bedroom window.

It was hopeless! The one time she was allowed to go away with Jarrod to San Francisco, her baggage should stand in her way!

Her door opened again, however, instead of finding Jarrod there, ready to remind her of the time and that they really must go, she saw Victoria standing in the doorway.

"Now, what's this Nick told me about you needing some help with packing?" Victoria asked.

"I'm glad Nick decided to tell you instead of Jarrod," Rachel said. "Oh, Mother! I don't want to hold Jarrod up, but I don't know quite what to do. I'm not sure what to take."

Victoria smiled, and stepped into the room to help her daughter out, and it wasn't so very long till Rachel came downstairs with one suitcase in her hand.

"There we are!" Jarrod said. "I was wondering where you'd got to. Here, let me take that for you," he said, taking the case from Rachel's hand. "My, my, you look fine, Rachel," he said, glancing her over.

"Thank you," Rachel said, putting her wide-brimmed straw hat on. "Do I look good enough to meet the eyes of Frisco now?" she asked.

"Quite," Jarrod said. "You'll be the belle of the ball, there. Now come on. The train will be leaving soon – and we've yet to drive to town."

Rachel turned to her mother. "Thank you for your help Mother!" she said. She threw her arms around Victoria's waist in a quick embrace.

"You have a lovely time," Victoria said. "And make sure you mind Jarrod."

"I will," Rachel said. She turned to Nick. "Bye, Nick," she said. "See you when I get back!"

Nick gave his little sister a hug, "Yes, and you have a good time. Just make sure you don't have all the fun!"

Rachel smiled, and then turned to Heath. "Goodbye, Heath," she said, giving him a hug.

"Goodbye, little sister," Heath said. "Enjoy yourself – and keep out of trouble!"

Rachel laughed, "I always do!" she said, making Heath smile.

"Have a wonderful time, Rachel!" Audra said, putting her arms around her sister, and pulling her close. "I'm going to miss riding with you!"

Rachel smiled. "I love you all," she said, turning to all of her family. "See you when we get back!"

With that done, Jarrod quickly said goodbye to the family, and then they exited the house and climbed into the surrey which one of the hands was driving to Stockton and back.

"Have a good trip!" Victoria called.

"We will!" Rachel said eagerly back. The surrey started forward and Rachel gave a cry of alarm. She turned around, and called back, "Don't forget to make a fuss of Blazing Star! He's never been without me before!"

"We won't forget!" Heath called back with a grin.

Rachel, now satisfied, turned around again, and sighed with contentment. She put her arms around Jarrod's, and squeezed his arm excitedly. "I can't believe it, Jarrod!" she said. "We're actually going! We're on our way to Frisco, at last!"

* * *

Jarrod and Rachel took their seats on the train, in their own car. Rachel was so excited. Finally the great iron beast lurched forward with a noise not unlike a sigh at having to pull the weight of the many cars behind it. Rachel peered out of the window, and looked back to Jarrod, the excitement etched on her face. Jarrod smiled. He was glad she had come, just to see how happy it made her!

"Oh, Jarrod! I can't believe we're actually on our way!" she exclaimed. She paused a moment, ad lowered her head in silent musing.

Jarrod frowned in curiosity. "Now, what's made you so pensive?" he asked.

She looked up, "Jarrod," she said, fingering her long hair as she twirled it round her fingers thoughtfully. "I was wondering if we could visit Eugene on our way back? It's kind of between Stockton and Frisco. It wouldn't be out of the way! Could we please?"

Jarrod looked at her pleading eyes. She really missed her brother. He couldn't blame her – they all missed Gene. "We'll see," Jarrod said, after a moment's hesitation. "I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no either. We'll have to see."

Rachel sat back in her seat, relieved that he hadn't said no. She was sure Jarrod wouldn't refuse her!

She stared out of the window as they rode along through the wild and untamed prairie, and a sweet smile of satisfaction grew on her face.

"So," Jarrod said. "How do you feel being away from home? It's your first time without Mother, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I don't mind at all," she said. "Of course, I'm sure I'll miss everyone. I suppose I will. It's just I'll be having such a good time, I might not notice that I've missed them until we go home again."

Jarrod smiled. "Well, don't tell Mother you said that. We don't want her being upset that you're not sure if you'll miss her."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, afraid that she might offend her Mother. "It's not that I won't Jarrod. I guess I will after all – because I wish everyone else were here, too. Although, I must say, I do like having some time just with you!"

Jarrod put his arm around his little sister. "I like having some time just with you, too!"

Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder, and turned her head just slightly so that she could look at the scenery flying past whilst still keeping her head reclined on her brother's shoulder.

They rode in silence for a little while, and then Rachel stirred.

"Did you fall asleep?" Jarrod asked her.

"No," Rachel said, with a slight yawn.

"I think you did," Jarrod said, smiling.

"Well, maybe just for a second. Jarrod, how long till we arrive?"

"We haven't been travelling for that long, Honey," Jarrod said. "It'll be a while yet. After all, it is a long way to Frisco."

Rachel smiled at Jarrod, and was about to make a reply when a deafening blast sounded somewhere up ahead, making the train shudder with a horrifying lurch. There was the sound of screeching of metal upon metal. In the same instant, Jarrod and Rachel were tossed from their seats as the car they were in turned over on its side. Rachel screamed and reached wildly for her brother as they both fell with a thud to the side of the car. But at that instant, part of the train above them began to give way, and fell with a tremendous crash, hiding Jarrod from view.

* * *

**DA DA DAAA! This is where it all begins! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger - I just love to bring cliff into my stories! *Laughs* Please review, and thankyou so much for reading! Rachel :-)**


	4. The Middle of Nowhere

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if I gave you all nightmares! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Middle of Nowhere

"Jarrod!" Rachel called weakly, stretching her arm out from under the rubble that pinned down her body. She didn't care about the pain that she felt though – all she cared about was her brother. She couldn't see him! The debris had completely hidden him from view, and she was afraid that he was buried beneath it all! Buried alive!

"God, give me strength," Rachel prayed aloud, tears of pain, frustration and worry tracing their paths down her dusty face. She pushed with all her might and finally, after much exertion and many attempts, she managed to roll the heavy debris off her body. It fell to the side, raising a cloud of dust as it did so. Rachel made herself sit up; ignoring the ache in her limbs, she peered through the dusty mist and smoke that filled the air. She coughed – she could hardly breathe. The air was stuffy, and felt hot. She could faintly hear the roaring sound of hungry flames, and cries of pain and fright issued forth from the other cars.

Rachel forced herself onto her hands and knees, and crawled over to where Jarrod had fallen. His hand, sticking out from the rubble, was the only thing that showed that that was where he had landed after being tossed from his seat. She grasped his hand and bending down to him, held it close to her. "Jarrod!" she cried tearfully. "Can you hear me? Answer me!" She grasped hold of the debris that covered him and tried to lift it. "God, help me! Help me!" she cried, putting all her strength into lifting it. She could not, however, manage to summon enough strength to raise it.

Suddenly, she heard voices behind her. There were men – she didn't see their faces –

she just saw them. Her eyes were blurred with emotion, and she could only feel relief at the thought of aid.

"Thank God!" she cried. "Help me!"

"Is this Jarrod Barkley's car?" one man asked.

"Yes, and for the love of Heaven, help me!"

The men set to work to lift the debris off Jarrod, and when they finally freed him, Rachel collapsed gratefully next to her eldest brother and held him close, sobbing as she buried her face into him. "Oh, Jarrod! Jarrod!"

One man splashed water from a canteen onto Jarrod's face, and Jarrod soon opened his eyes, shaking his head with a confused air as if in a daze.

"Oh, Jarrod!" Rachel cried with relief.

Suddenly, the men hoisted Jarrod up onto his feet. He stumbled as he was still a little dizzy.

"What are you doing? He's not fit to be moved!" Rachel screamed, looking wildly at the men in confusion. It was only now that Rachel noticed them properly, now that the dizzying feeling of fright that Jarrod might have been crushed beneath the debris had escaped her. There were three men before her, and each one wore a neckerchief around his face! Rachel put a clenched fist up to her mouth and screamed in fright!

One man began to drag Jarrod away. Rachel darted forward, stumbled in the rubble, and fell to her knees, still reaching out a hand desperately whilst calling, "Leave him alone! Jarrod!"

Jarrod weakly struggled with the men, but he was still dazed from when he had been knocked on the head when the train had caved in on top of him.

"What do we do with her?" one man asked. "Do we leave her?"

"No," the tallest man said. He was well-built and muscular, and his cruel eyes glowered with malicious intent as he stared at Rachel above the line of his neckerchief. "She might come in handy!"

Rachel could almost see him smile cruelly at her, even though he wore a bandana round his face. She shivered as he repeated his words, "Yes, very handy!"

The third man now grabbed Rachel roughly. "Let me go!" Rachel cried, kicking and screaming wildly. It was all no use. The man simply slung her over his shoulder, still kicking wildly, and the men quickly left the train.

Though this had seemed an eternity to Rachel, it had taken but seconds. First, there had been the explosion, then the debris fell, and the men had appeared; then they had helped Jarrod and now were taking them both…where? Before Rachel knew it, she was riding a chestnut horse double with the man who had carried her off. Some more men had joined them, one holding a strongbox. Was that why there had been an explosion? Had they derailed the train in order to get the money that was on it? But why then had they wanted Jarrod? Why had they taken them both? It didn't make any sense!

The man that she was riding with clutched her tightly, making his fingernails dig deep into her skin until she went numb. But she didn't care. She only cared about Jarrod!

She looked wildly about for him. He was sat on another horse, being led by the strong man that was obviously the leader. They were galloping along, and Rachel wondered that Jarrod managed to hold on, for he was slouched over the saddle as the lightheaded feeling still dazed his mind. He looked bemused, whilst a frown of pain or confusion creased his brow. Rachel's heart broke when she saw him like that. All she wanted to do was put her arms around him and embrace him, feeling his strength, and being there for him, too.

What's more, she wished she was at home! She was glad that she had been allowed to come on this trip. At least she could be here for Jarrod now, and he wouldn't be on his own. But she wanted Mother, and Nick, Heath and Audra. She wanted them badly.

"Can't you see what it's doing to him," Rachel cried wildly as Jarrod nearly slipped from the saddle for what would not be the first time. "He can't make it! Stop! For Heaven's sake, stop!"

"Can't you shut that gal up?" the leader asked the man that was riding with Rachel. Before Rachel knew it the horse was brought to a quick stop, and she could feel a rag shoved into her mouth and tied tightly around her head. It bruised her cheeks as it cut into her skin, and almost chocked her at the suddenness of being gagged.

"There, that's better!" the leader said, and they started forward again. Rachel felt sick to the stomach. She was numb and hurt all over from where the rubble had fallen on her. She tried to wave off the nauseating feeling of dread mixed with anxiety, pain and fright, but she couldn't, so she just fell back in complete exhaustion against her captor. Only then did she realize that during that whole time she had still been struggling. Her protective instincts had just kicked in, and she had been fighting against him, even when riding on the horse.

The ride seemed to last forever, but she finally felt the horse stop. She looked around her at the surroundings. She had no idea where she was – but how could she? She didn't know this area – it was far from their ranch and Stockton. They were in the middle of nowhere for all she knew!

She was roughly dragged from the horse. Once more she struggled against the man, looking about her for her brother. Once she saw Jarrod being pulled off his horse, she kicked the man that was holding her viciously, and ran towards Jarrod, quickly tugging off the bandana that had been used to gag her.

"Jarrod!" she cried, sobbing into him. "Jarrod, are you alright?"

Jarrod looked at her, and then at the leader of the gang. "Why have you captured us?" he asked. "You should have just taken me and left my sister! Rachel, are you hurt?" he asked, trying to check her over. "Have they hurt you?"

"Never mind me! You're hurt bad!" Rachel cried desperately. She felt glad that Jarrod did seem a little better, but was still terribly worried about him. She felt Jarrod lift her chin and look clearly at her out of his piercing eyes. She looked back, the warmness of his eyes filling her with hope and comfort.

Jarrod looked away, taking in the men around him, focusing his mind on what had happened as best as he could. As far as he could make out, he was wanted by these men for some reason, and they had brought Rachel along, too. But why? What did they want him for? What did it all mean? A wave of giddiness swept over Jarrod and he stumbled.

"See what you're doing to him!" Rachel screamed hysterically as she rushed to a kneeling position next to Jarrod, trying to hold him up. "He needs a doctor! Let him go!"

She felt someone grab her from behind and drag her away, kicking and screaming all the time. The tears choked and blinded her till she could not breathe or see. She screamed for Jarrod till she was hoarse, but then everything seemed to fade and black out. She gradually felt herself slipping away into a murky abyss, until she lost consciousness. A mixture of pain, anxiety and exhaustion deadened all her senses as everything around her went blurry and vanished away into a dusky nothingness.

* * *

**I hope I've got you all longing for more. I'll update as soon as possible! Please review - and thanks for all your support so far! I love to hear from y'all! Rachel :-)**


	5. Breaking the News

**. . . and here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Breaking the News

All was quiet in the Barkley household that night as the family gathered around the meal table.

"It seems so strange," Audra said. "Rachel's always at home, and suddenly she isn't!"

"Yes, it's quiet, isn't it," Heath said, with a little smirk as he glanced up from his plate.

"Rachel isn't noisy," Audra protested. "But the table does seem empty with her or Jarrod! I wonder what they're doing right now?" Audra asked, smiling.

"Rachel's probably having the time of her life!" Nick declared.

"Mother," Audra began, "you should have gone, too. You go with Jarrod to San Francisco sometimes – I'm sure Rachel would have loved it if you had gone, too!"

"Maybe," Victoria said. "But I think Rachel wanted some time just with Jarrod, and it's nice for her to get that. I just hope she has a special time."

Just then they could hear Silas' voice out by the front door, "The family's eatin' jest now."

"I don't care, I have to see them!" a voice cried.

Nick frowned, "What's going on?" he asked loudly, standing up from his seat.

Heath turned around in his seat as Fred from the telegraph office entered the dining room. "Fred, what a delight," Victoria said pleasantly. She tried to tell herself that nothing was amiss, but her heart screamed out at the sight of the man before them that she was wrong.

"Victoria, Nick, Heath, Audra," the man said in acknowledgement to each member of the family. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but…"

"Won't you join us, Fred?" Victoria asked kindly.

"No, no, thank you," the man replied. "I have to tell you all something. I'm afraid I've got bad news."

"What is it, Fred?" Nick asked.

Audra frowned in concern, "What's the matter?"

Heath and Victoria remained silent, but their eyes were asking Fred the same questions that Nick and Audra had voiced.

"It's the train Jarrod and Rachel were on," Fred said nervously. "There was an accident."

"Accident!" Nick started. "What do you mean?"

Fred hesitated, so Nick grasped him roughly by the shirt. "Tell me, or so help me…"

"Nick, you know better than that!" Victoria reprimanded, making Nick loose his hold. She turned back to Fred, "What happened? We need to know!"

"There was an explosion," Fred slowly explained. "The train was derailed and robbed. They're searching for survivors now."

"Oh, dear God in Heaven!" Victoria cried, clutching the collar to her dress in fright.

"What do you mean, 'searching for survivors'?" Nick repeated.

"It was bad, Nick! Many have been injured, and so far as I've heard, two have died. They're working their way through the rubble now."

"When did this happen? Where? Are you sure it was their train?" Heath asked.

"It happened at some point this morning. They didn't get to send a wire out immediately because it happened in the middle of nowhere. Not a town in sight! When the people finally arrived at the nearest town, they wired us about the accident. I rode out here as soon as I could."

"Oh, Mother," Audra cried, rushing over to Victoria and clutching her anxiously. "Do you think they're alright?"

"I hope so, Audra," Victoria said in a voice that revealed emotion. "I pray to God they are!"

"I'll leave you now," Fred said. "I just came to tell you, and…"

"Now just a minute," Nick said. "We're not going to just wait here and not do anything! Tell us where it happened and we'll ride there straight away!"

"Oh, oh, sure," the man said. "Well, if you had a map somewhere, I might be able to point out the area. As I said, it's in the middle of nowhere."

Heath rushed out of the room and soon came back with a map. "Here, now where did it happen?"

The man poured over the map for a few seconds, and then pinpointed an area. "I'd say it was about here."

"You say?" Nick repeated loudly. "Don't you know?"

Heath put a steady hand on Nick's arm, "Now, Nick…"

"Don't you 'Now Nick' me!" Nick shouted. "Jarrod and Rachel could be seriously hurt out there, and all Fred can say is where he _thinks_ the train is. Not where he _knows_, but where he _thinks_!"

"Nick," Victoria said. "I know we're all distraught, but this is no occasion to shout."

Nick was about to argue heatedly, but Victoria looked calmly at her son, holding him in her gaze. "Nick, please."

"Sorry, Mother," Nick murmured. "It's just," he sighed, "I'm worried, that's all."

"We're all worried, Nick," Audra said, slipping her arm into Nick's.

Nick looked gratefully at Audra, and put his hand on hers.

The family quickly gathered some gear and tacked up their horses, and then they all rode off in the direction that Fred had pointed out – where the great explosion had taken place!

* * *

Rachel stirred and felt something cold on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a cold wooden floor. Jarrod was sat next to her, his back leaning against a wall; his eyes were elevated as if he was lifting a prayer.

"Jarrod," she murmured weakly.

Jarrod looked down at her, and a smile of relief flashed across his face whilst his eyes lit up in response to her call.

"Jarrod," Rachel said, trying to sit up. "Are you alright?"

"Shh, shh, I'm fine – but what about you? You were hurt worse than you thought."

"Oh, never mind me," Rachel said. She moved, and sucked in her breath as she felt a sharp pain like a knife being thrust up her stomach. She winced, making Jarrod put a concerned hand on her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said, waving his hand off. "But are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Rachel," Jarrod answered. Rachel frowned. He was trying to hide the apprehension in his voice, but she could still detect it clearly.

"Jarrod," Rachel said, making herself sit up next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder whilst he put an arm around her. "Who are they? Do you know them? What do they want?"

"They haven't said yet," Jarrod said. "They just left us here. They're in the next room."

Rachel looked around her, trying to take in her surroundings. It was very dark, but a few holes in the wall let in some moonlight from outside. It shafted in through the holes, allowing her to make out a small room filled with crates and barrels. It looked like a storeroom of sorts, but she wasn't sure.

"Jarrod," Rachel said. "Are we going to die?"

Jarrod smiled at her words, and laughed, but strangely enough he didn't know how to answer. "No!" he finally said as lightly as possible. "Whatever made you ask a thing like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rachel said. "It's just everything seems so strange and confusing – and hopeless."

"Well, yes it is strange, and it is confusing – but it isn't hopeless. As soon as the family hear of what happened to the train and find out that we're not in the wreckage, they'll come and look for us – and they will find us!"

Rachel smiled. "I wish I could be so sure."

"You have to be," Jarrod said. "Come on, oh ye of little faith."

"Jarrod!" Rachel said reproachfully. "It's not that I don't have faith, it's just I'm looking at the facts. And as the facts stand, things seem pretty bad!"

Jarrod smiled. "That's what I've always loved about you Rachel. You always point out the silver lining to every cloud!"

"Oh, Jarrod, I know I usually would," Rachel said. "But I can't help but feel that the bad has only just begun. Things are only going to get worse, not better!"

"And I suppose your sixth sense told you that, my little croaker," Jarrod said teasingly.

Rachel smiled, "Yes," she said. "How did you know?"

"I always know you," Jarrod said.

Rachel smiled, and snuggled deeper next to her brother. Approaching footsteps suddenly sounded, making Jarrod and Rachel start. They looked up to where the door was as they heard the key turn in the lock. They both blinked as the door opened, revealing the light of a coal oil lamp. The leader of the outlaws stood in the doorway, with a look of grim determination mapped on his face.

* * *

**And another cliffhanger! I know - I'm awful for throwng those in - but I do love to keep you wandering! Hee hee! Please review! Thanks! Rachel :-)**


	6. The Threat

**Howdy! Here's the next chapter for y'all! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Threat

"Why are you keeping us here?" Jarrod asked the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions," the man answered back. "Did you hear that?" he said, turning to the other men who were beginning to enter the room as if to come and watch the fun. "He's decided to ask _me _questions!"

The men laughed.

Rachel quickly did a head count and saw that their captors totalled six men.

"Now, I'm gonna tell you why you're here, and if you cooperate, then we might consider letting you go."

Jarrod glared at them with a penetrating gaze, but said nothing. Rachel, quite wisely, remained silent along with her brother.

"You see," the leader said. "It's like this. My kid brother's got himself put in a hoosegow. The trial's in three days – just three days – and no one's gonna defend him. Now, I heard roundabouts that you were riding the very train we were gonna…pay a visit to. I also heard you're quite a good lawyer – and I decided at that moment that my kid brother was gonna have him Jarrod Barkley as his lawyer!"

"What did you're brother do?" Jarrod asked.

"You mean to say 'what did they accuse him of'!" the man corrected. "Well, they kinda caught my brother, let's say, defending himself! That's right, it was all self-defence."

"Well, if you can prove that, then there will be no worries for you!" Jarrod said calmly.

"No, if _you_ can prove that, then there will be no worries for _you_! But you see, you have to make sure you say everything just right…"

"Now just a minute," Jarrod interrupted. "If you only wanted me to defend the man, why did you take me and my sister by force like this? Why didn't you just come and ask me?"

"That don't matter," the man replied. "All you got to remember is to defend my brother."

"How did it all happen?" Jarrod asked.

"You're asking questions again!" the man said. "I don't like that."

"Look," Jarrod began. "Do you want me to defend your brother or not? I need to ask questions in order to defend him."

The man nodded in reluctant consent. "Alright; well, it was all self-defence, you see. The man would have grabbed his gun, so my brother had every reason to shoot him."

"What do you mean he _would_ have grabbed his gun?" Jarrod asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"Like I said, the man would have reached for his gun. My brother was just thinking ahead, you might say. Isn't that right boys? He was thinking ahead!"

The men laughed as a general murmur of agreement to the boss' statement went around. "Yeah, boss, that's right," they all said, grinning horribly.

Jarrod shook his head. "What's your brother's name?"

The leader hesitated. "Chuck, Chuck Hadley."

"Chuck Hadley!" Jarrod repeated. "I know that name! He's been in jail before! You must be Burt Hadley! No – no, I'm not defending him!"

"I don't see that you have much choice, Mister," Burt said, snarling at Jarrod.

Jarrod hesitated, but only for a second. "You can't make me," he said firmly. "I won't defend your brother!"

Burt made a signal with his eyes, and one man stepped forward and dragged Rachel up to her feet. He brought her roughly to Burt, who grasped her, and held her closely to him, so that her hands were brought tightly behind her back. He twisted her wrists, making her eyebrows crease together in pain.

"What are you doing with her? Leave my sister out of this!" Jarrod exclaimed, getting up to go to his sister's aid. Another man kicked him down again.

"Stop it!" Rachel cried. "Leave him alone!"

"Listen, Barkley, and listen good! You defend my brother, or your sister is dead!" Burt quickly drew his gun, and put it to Rachel's head. He slowly cocked the hammer.

Jarrod looked at the wicked gleam in Burt's eyes. It was a look of hunger – hunger for blood. Then he looked at Rachel. Her expressive eyes were wide with terror, and he could see her heart beating out of her throat. She kept wincing with pain as Burt twisted her wrists tighter, and tighter. "Stop!" Jarrod's voice rang clearly through the room.

Burt smiled cruelly. "So – you're going to listen to reason!"

"No, Jarrod! No – don't do it!"

"I can't let them kill you, Rachel," Jarrod said.

"No, Jarrod! There must be some other way." She gasped as Burt pulled her arms more tightly behind her.

"But I won't do a thing if you lay a finger on my sister, or hurt her in any way!" Jarrod continued in a bold voice.

Burt looked carefully at Jarrod, as if to determine whether he meant what he said. "Alright," he said slowly, gradually letting go of Rachel. As soon as she felt his hold on her lessen, she darted free, and ran to Jarrod. She flung her arms around her big brother, and he put a protective hand on her back, whilst stroking her long, dishevelled hair with his other hand.

"Alright," Jarrod said. "I'll take your case, Hadley. I'll take your wretched case."

Burt smiled horribly. "I thought you'd see reason, once I showed you how."

His lips curled up into another spiteful grin as he and the three men left the room. He paused in the doorway, and turned back to them. "You'd better win my brother's case, Barkley," he said. "Your sister's life depends on it!" Then he closed the door behind him, locking it securely behind him.

"Jarrod, I'm sorry!" Rachel said, burying her face into Jarrod's chest.

"Shh, now it's not your fault," Jarrod said softly.

"Yes it is!" Rachel declared. "If I hadn't have come, then you wouldn't have to take the case. You wouldn't have needed to take it because of me!"

"They would have found some other way to persuade me, I'm sure," Jarrod said, kissing her gently on the top of her head.

"I still feel bad," Rachel said. "Jarrod," she added. "How did you know his name was Burt after he mentioned his brother's name?"

"You hear about people in my job," Jarrod said. "The Hadley brothers have been suspected of committing a few robberies with the aid of some other men. This just goes to prove that our suspicions were correct."

"Why weren't they caught and tried before? Then none of this would have happened!"

"It's not that simple. You can't arrest someone without proof that they did something. We only had suspicions, Honey!"

Rachel sighed. "It all seems rather complicated. Doesn't it make you wish you weren't a lawyer?"

Jarrod smiled, and shook his head. "No – although I hate that you are mixed up in this, too. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Oh, I don't mind a little pain," Rachel said, standing back and examining her wrists.

"A little!" Jarrod said. "Your wrists look red and bruised." His voice had an edge of anger to it. "Did Hadley do this to you?"

"Yes, and the man who rode double with me on the horse. They both were very rough – but it doesn't seem like I'm really feeling it. This all feels like a dream. It doesn't seem real. Is it, Jarrod? Is it real?"

Jarrod smiled sadly at his sister. "I'm afraid so, Baby. I'm afraid so."

"I'm not a baby," Rachel said reproachfully. She sat down. "Jarrod – if Nick were here, he wouldn't stand to those men. He'd fight them at the next given opportunity. Why don't you fight them? I could help!"

"A young girl could _not_ help fighting full grown men. However, you're right. Perhaps if I caused a disturbance of some kind, you could manage to get by the men, and escape out the door."

"No, Jarrod, that's not what I meant!" Rachel said. "I wouldn't go without you. That's out of the question."

"Well, I don't like you being here. I could try and escape, too, but the idea would be to get you out of here. Yes, when they next come into this room, you try and escape. You need to get by unnoticed, Honey. Your life could depend on it!"

"No, Jarrod. I don't mean to disobey you – but I won't go without you!" Rachel said firmly.

"Rachel, you could get help. We'd have more of a chance if you would. Besides, you promised Mother that you would mind me if you were to come on this trip."

"I said I would if you took me to Frisco," Rachel corrected. "It's still a long way to Frisco – so I don't have to keep that promise."

"Rachel!" Jarrod's voice had a tone in it that cautioned her that she was going too far. "Don't sass me! I'm afraid you don't have any say in the matter."

"Well, I don't think that's fair!" Rachel said with heated passion.

"Little sister, fair or not – that's the way it is!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. The amount of times Jarrod had said that to her during her life!

"No, Jarrod, please! They might do something to you, and I wouldn't be here! No – I won't!"

"Rachel," Jarrod warned. "You will, because I said so."

Rachel's chest started heaving with apprehensive emotion. "Jarrod," she said tearfully. "I love you too much to leave you behind!"

"And I love you too much to let you stay!" Jarrod returned softly.

"Jarrod," Rachel continued. "Don't be mad at me – but I can't. I'm sorry – but I won't leave you. I won't go!"

"Rachel," Jarrod said, holding his sister's gaze with his bright blue eyes, framed by his thick eyebrows. "Pappy says so."

Rachel hesitated. She never argued when Jarrod said 'Pappy says so'. At least – she had learnt a long time ago that you never did if you were concerned about keeping your hide intact. But something within her, a vein of loyalty, would not allow her to agree. "Jarrod, I know I never say 'No' to you when you say that – but…"

"Good," Jarrod said. "Then that's settled."

Hot tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks. "I can't leave you, Jarrod!" she sobbed. "You're my brother. I can't leave you behind!"

"There, shh, it's all for the best," Jarrod said soothingly, wrapping her in his arms.

"Jarrod, don't make me," Rachel said. "I won't do it. I won't go. I won't leave you!"

Jarrod fell silent. What was the best thing to do? They had threatened to kill his sister, and if he made one wrong move, then they would kill her. One wrong move! Rachel had to escape. Jarrod knew that! She had to – and he would see to it that she would!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for all your support in reading and reviewing! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! Rachel :-)**


	7. An Attempt to Escape

**Hi there! Mosey along for another chapter, partners - and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – An Attempt to Escape

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. "My brother and sister were on that train! What do you mean by saying that they weren't there? They had to be in the wreckage!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Barkley," a man was saying, "but we found your brother's car to be empty when we checked for survivors. They weren't anywhere else in the rest of the rubble, either. We can't explain it – but I'm afraid that's how it is!"

Victoria's brow furrowed with puzzlement and anxiety as she fingered the brim of Rachel's straw bonnet which had been found in the rubble of Jarrod and Rachel's car. "Where would they be? Nick, it doesn't make any sense."

Audra's chest was heaving with emotion. "They can't just disappear!" she cried. "Where are they? For Heaven's sake, where are they? They can't vanish! They have to be somewhere! We've got to find them! We've got to find them!"

"Now, Sis," Heath said, taking her in his arms as the tears of angst travelled down her cheeks. He held her close. "Listen, Audra," he said. "I don't know where they could be, but as they weren't in the wreckage, at least they can't have been hurt badly in the explosion. They must be alright!"

"But why didn't they go to the nearest town, Heath?" Audra said, pulling herself out of Heath's grasp so that she could look at him in the eyes. "Why hasn't anyone seen or heard of them. They can't vanish! They've got to be somewhere, Heath! Where? Where?"

She threw herself into his shoulder and sobbed. "Take it easy, Sis," Heath said, stroking her blonde hair. "We'll find them. Just you wait and see."

He looked up at Victoria and Nick as he continued to stroke his sister's back comfortingly. His eyes were asking what they should do next.

Victoria sighed and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well," she said. "We're not getting anything done by just standing here and talking about it. We need to find them. Where should we start?"

"Now, just a minute," Nick said ponderously. "They were presumably in the train when the explosion took place. Their car has been found to be empty, and they haven't been found anywhere else in the train rubble. Either they got off the train – or they were taken off."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me finish, Heath. Do you suppose the train robbers took them with them for some reason?"

"But why, Nick? That doesn't make any sense," Victoria said to her son.

"Does any of this make any sense?" Nick asked loudly. He quickly calmed down. "All I'm trying to say, Mother, is that it might be possible. Maybe Jarrod accused a man of something at some point, and they want revenge, or something," he said, gesturing with his hands. "You never know. It's just a thought."

"Revenge?" Audra said tearfully, looking up from Heath's shoulder where she had been quietly crying. "That means Jarrod and Rachel would be captives. They would be in danger."

"Now, Audra," Victoria said, stepping over to her daughter and putting a gentle hand on her back. "Nick's only making suggestions. We don't know, and he's probably wrong." She gave Nick a meaningful look to warn him not to say anything that might upset Audra any further.

"Mother's right, Audra," Nick said softly. "It was just a surmise. We don't know where they are, and I was making suggestions. There's probably just a simple explanation that we've all overlooked."

"I hope so," Audra said. She paused. "Heath, do you think we ought to wire Eugene?"

Heath hesitated, "No," he said. "There's no need to worry Gene unnecessarily, is there Mother? Like Nick said, there's probably some simple explanation to all this."

"Alright," Audra said quietly. "I hope you're right."

"Now come on," Heath said. "Where's that smile?"

Audra tried to smile sadly at Heath, but didn't make much effort.

Heath pulled his puppy-dog eyes as he lifted Audra's chin for her to look straight at him. "Now, where's that smile, little sister?"

Audra slowly smiled.

"That's better," Heath said. "Now, come on. Let's go and find Jarrod and Rachel."

* * *

Jarrod had been through with Rachel what she was supposed to do when the door to the room they were in was next opened. Rachel was still very unwilling, but Jarrod had assured her that it was all for the best.

"Jarrod, you will try and escape, too, won't you?" Rachel said.

"If there's an opportunity, of course," Jarrod said, knowing in his heart that there would be no such opportunity. The priority was to get Rachel out of there – and to do that, he was going to have to create a disturbance. There was no way that he would get out of there, too.

"Don't hesitate, though, Honey. Don't wait to see if I'm following," Jarrod added. "Whatever you do, don't look back."

Rachel frowned in consternation. What did Jarrod mean? She was about to make reply when they heard the key in the door turn and the door was once again opened.

"Hello, Barkley," Burt said, walking in. The other men followed him, grinning stupidly as if expecting entertainment of some kind. "I came to see if you were planning your defending speech for my brother."

"Well, no, Hadley, I'm not," Jarrod said. He stood up and Rachel did, too. "I've been thinking about your brother. Well, I'm going to tell you what I think of him. I think he's a stinking thief, just like you. I think he's a cold-blooded killer. I don't think I want to defend…"

"Hobble your lip, Barkley!" Burt snarled.

"I don't think so, Hadley," Jarrod declared boldly. "I don't think so."

He quickly dealt Burt a blow in the stomach, which made him double up in surprised pain. Rachel saw her opportunity, and quickly tried to slip past the men and out of the room. She could hear men punching each other behind her, one blow after the other, and her heart grew cold with fear. _"Whatever you do, don't look back!"_ Jarrod's words were going round her head. _"Don't look back! Don't look back!"_

Rachel couldn't help it. She turned around just in time to see Burt punch Jarrod in the face. Jarrod's face was bloodied and bruised. Rachel looked aghast at the spectacle, and with a cry of rage, darted toward Burt. He had just pulled back his arm to hit Jarrod again, so Rachel grabbed hold of it.

"Stop! Don't hit him! Stop!"

"Let go of me, you little whelp!" Burt said, trying to shake her off. Rachel kept a determined hold of him, but not strong enough, for with a sudden scowl of fury, Burt flung her from him across the room. Rachel fell with a thud as her head knocked against the wall, immediately making her head ricochet back as her eyes closed in a state of unconsciousness.

Jarrod hurried over to Rachel's side. As soon as he saw the blood trickle from a gash on the side of Rachel's head he turned back to Burt with a look of vengeful passion on his face.

"Hadley!" he said. "You said you wouldn't hurt my sister!"

"I said I wouldn't kill her, _if_ you win the case."

Jarrod's jaw clenched tightly as a gleam of anger shone in his eyes. He slowly moved towards Burt with great determination.

"Hadley!" he exclaimed. "You hurt my little sister. I swear you'll pay for that!" He quickly drew his fist back to punch Burt, but one of the men caught hold of his arm, and then a second grabbed hold of him, too. They drew Jarrod back against the wall and held him in place as Burt stepped forward with cruel and malignant resolution gleaming in his eyes. He dealt blow after blow in Jarrod's stomach, making him double up in pain. Burt then grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to his feet, and punched him in the face, sending him flying.

The men continued to beat Jarrod up, smiling and laughing as they inflicted one blow after another. Finally Jarrod fell senseless to the floor. Burt smiled, and gave him a kick.

"There. Maybe he'll see reason now," he said darkly as he stared at Jarrod's battered face. He turned to the other men, and they walked triumphantly out of the room, leaving the insensible forms of Jarrod and Rachel behind them.

* * *

**. . . and their troubles are only beginning! Please review, and thanks for following this story! Rachel :-)**


	8. The Demand for Freedom

**Hi everyone! Sooooo sorry for the delay! I've been doing extra work at the stables, taking riding and stable management exams etc. and have only just found time to update! A thousand apologies! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 8 – The Demand for Freedom

"Jarrod," Rachel called weakly from the corner where she lay. She lifted her head and a sickening wave of dizziness swept over her. She closed her eyes, and putting her hand to her head, shook herself carefully, as if trying to wave off the feeling of light-headedness that had crept over her. She slowly sat up, and looked around for her brother. She forgot the pain in her head when she saw Jarrod's battered face. She stood up, and hurried to his side on unsteady limbs.

"Jarrod!" Rachel cried, ignoring the stinging from the gash on the side of her head as it pounded uncontrollably. "Jarrod, wake up!" She shook him gently, and ran a soothing hand over his face, her brow creasing up with a grimace when she saw the beating that he had taken.

Jarrod gradually came to. He blinked his eyes open, and winced as with consciousness came an awareness of pain.

"Jarrod, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"I will be in a minute," Jarrod said. He began to sit up.

"Jarrod, you shouldn't. You need to rest!" Rachel protested.

"I'm fine," Jarrod said. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes for a second whilst taking a few breaths to ease the dizziness. Suddenly, as if just remembering, he opened his eyes and looked anxiously at his sister. "Rachel – your head – how is it?"

Rachel reached up and touched the cut, wincing as it stung madly. "Fine," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it didn't matter.

Jarrod hadn't missed her wince though, and quickly replied, "It's not fine, is it?" He grasped her chin and turned her head so that he could look at the injury on the left side of her head.

Rachel frowned, "Leave me alone, Jarrod. I'm fine."

Jarrod turned her head so that he could look straight at her. "Let me look at it, young lady. Pappy…"

"I know, I know! Pappy says so," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "Alright – but it's really not too bad."

Jarrod shook his head. Rachel hated to have a fuss made of her, and often wouldn't tell anyone if she hurt herself. He began to examine the gash on her head. Rachel pulled a face as he touched it. It really throbbed terribly!

"Stop it, Jarrod," Rachel said, trying to push his hands away. "You're making too much of it. I'm fine." She turned her head away sharply so that he would stop touching the wound. The sudden movement made a sickening feeling rise from the pit of her stomach.

Jarrod frowned as Rachel leaned forward with a slight lurch, and her face turned a sallow colour.

"I feel sick," Rachel said, swallowing hard. She began to crawl away, and just in time, for a sudden wave of black dots smothered her view for a few seconds as she gave a great heave and retched in the corner of the room. Jarrod instantly hurried over to her side as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry Jarrod," Rachel said, wiping her mouth with shaky hands. "I couldn't help it. I just felt so faint…"

"Now, now, Honey, it's alright," Jarrod said as he helped her up and wrapped her in his arms.

She began to cry softly. "I feel sick," she said weakly.

"That's because you hurt your head," Jarrod said, helping her over to the crates that stood at one end of the room. He sat her down on one of them whilst lifting a silent prayer that no serious damage had been inflicted to her head. "Now where does it hurt?" Jarrod asked. "How do you feel?"

"I just feel sick, and I want Mother," Rachel said. "Oh, Jarrod, my head's throbbing so much it feels like my heart's beating inside my brain. Does that sound strange? And I really feel like I'm gonna throw up or something."

Jarrod looked desperately round the room. All that he could see was a small box, so he quickly grabbed it and gave it to Rachel. "If you're going to be sick, try to do it in here. There's a good girl."

Rachel tried to brave a smile, "I'm sorry for causing all this fuss over just a little knock…"

"It was more than just a little knock," Jarrod said, crouching down in front of her. "You hit your head so hard it bounced right back. That was some force that Hadley threw you with."

"Threw me? Oh, yes, I remember. I'm sorry for disobeying you Jarrod. I know you told me not to look back, but I heard them punching you. I couldn't bear it. I had to help you."

"Like I said before," Jarrod said, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he held her chin cupped in his hand. "A young girl cannot fight grown men. I think you'll believe me now."

Rachel pulled a face at Jarrod because she was annoyed that he was right.

"Well, do you admit that I was right?" Jarrod asked.

Rachel shook her head, "My lips are sealed," she said. "I have nothing to admit."

"Admit it!" Jarrod said, a smile illuminating his eyes.

"No," Rachel said, smiling back at him.

"Well, I'll make you," Jarrod said. He made to tickle her, but Rachel's face suddenly indicated that she felt another wave of nauseating giddiness. Jarrod frowned with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, lowering his head so that he could read her eyes.

Rachel nodded her head, but she gave a heave as she threw up again in the box. Jarrod stood up, stroked her head gently, and then made his way over to the door. He pounded on it with some force, and shouted through, "Hadley! Hadley – I want to speak to you!"

Hadley's voice sounded on the other side, "Go on, Barkley. Say all you have to say. I'm listening. I trust you slept well." He laughed.

"Hadley – I will defend your brother, but only on my terms. Only if you let my sister go and send her to the nearest doctor! That knock she got on her head has hurt her bad and she feels very sick. I want her to get checked over."

"Sorry, Barkley, but I don't intend to do anything of the sort. You need to earn getting your sister to the doctor, and so far, you've done a pretty bad job. You need to start following rules – my rules. You do that, and your sister will be seeing your own doctor soon enough."

"She can't wait that long. She's hurt her head. She needs to be seen to!"

"Do your own doctoring!" Hadley shouted. "And start planning your speech for defending my brother. Remember, if you don't win that case, your sister won't ever be needing a doctor again!"

His spine-chilling laugh echoed through the shack, and made a shiver go up Jarrod's spine as he looked hopelessly back at his little sister. Even the cabin seemed to shudder at Hadley's words.

Rachel looked back at Jarrod with a feeble expression on her face. "Jarrod," she said in a quiet, weak tone. "Will the family find us? Will we ever get home?"

Jarrod smiled back at her, ignoring the uncertainty that he felt in his heart. "Of course," he said. "Of course, Honey!"

Would they be rescued? Would the family find them? That was what troubled Jarrod's mind at that moment; that and the safety of his sister. It haunted him till his mind and heart were filled with an unrest that he knew would not be quelled till Rachel was far from that place. Far away – back at the ranch. Why had he let her come on this trip? It would have been far better if she had stayed at home. Of course, how could he have known that this would happen? There was no looking back now – Jarrod knew that. No changing the past. The future was bleak, but it was almost upon them. Rachel had to escape before it was too late. Jarrod knew that, and he intended to help her to get away, no matter what the cost!

* * *

As soon as Jarrod heard approaching footsteps, he hurried over to the door, and pressed himself against the wall. Rachel watched on with a frown of puzzlement on her face, but felt too sick to bother to ask him what he was doing. The key in the door turned, and the door opened. One of the men sauntered into the room, carrying a scanty meal for the two captives. As soon as he entered, Jarrod grabbed hold of him, making him drop the vittles in his hands. Jarrod held him in a tight grasp, and pulling the gun from the man's holster, put it to his head.

"Hadley!" he said. "Let us go, or I'll kill your man."

Hadley looked through the doorway where he sat at a table, and slowly stood up, making his way towards the room where Jarrod and Rachel had been locked away. He had a crooked curl at his lip. "Do you really think I'd care about you shooting him? I care far more about you staying here and saving my brother's life than about any of my men's lives. Go ahead – shoot him if you will. But know that if you do I can quite easily kill your sister and disarm you before you can do any more damage with that gun."

Jarrod listened calmly to the man's words. "Alright – if you won't let us both go – let my sister go. I swear to you now I won't speak a word in your brother's defence so long as she is here. You let her go, and I won't kill your man. I'll hand over this weapon peacefully – and defend your brother, and everything. Just let her go!"

Hadley paused as he considered Jarrod's words. "You mean you'll really defend my brother if I do let her go?" he asked.

"Yes," Jarrod said. "Just let her go!"

Hadley nodded his head thoughtfully. "Alright," he finally said. He turned to two of his men. "Help the girl out of the shack."

The men he had spoken to stepped into the storage room, and dragged Rachel out.

"No! Jarrod! Let me talk to my brother! Jarrod! No!" Rachel yelled, struggling lamely as the pain in her head increased.

Once outside, Rachel was pushed to the ground. "Now git goin', and don't you come back!" the men threatened before returning into the shack. Rachel hesitated. She was free. Free to go. But Jarrod was still a prisoner. Jarrod was in danger. She had to get help! She had to get the family.

Her struggle against the two men had caused another dizzy wave to pass over her, but she shook it off. She had to help Jarrod – she just had to. She couldn't give up now. No nauseating sickness was going to stand in her way. She knew she had to get help – and she was going to use every last bit of her energy trying!

* * *

Jarrod's hold on Hadley's man relaxed as soon as Rachel was out of the shack. The man darted away, scowling at Hadley because he hadn't shown any care about his life. Hadley stepped up to Jarrod, and held his hand out for the weapon. Jarrod hesitated. He could shoot Hadley now – but then he'd probably be shot by one of the other men. Besides, he had given his word, and he wasn't about to break his promise. Jarrod was a man of his word!

He slowly gave up the gun into Hadley's waiting grasp. Hadley smiled curtly as he closed his fingers slowly and decidedly over the barrel, and then with a swift movement, he lifted the butt of the gun up high, and brought it crashing down on Jarrod's head. Jarrod's eyes closed, and he fell with a thud to the floor.

"There now," Hadley said, staring at Jarrod's unconscious form. "I don't think he's going to cause any more trouble for us."

"Boss, how could you stand there and watch him kill me? You said you would," his partner in crime declared.

"I was only bluffin'," Hadley said. "Surely you knew that?" He paused and then turned around to face all of his men. "Now boys, that gal knows our hideout, and she's gonna tell everyone she meets. So I need one of you to ride out and see that she don't meet no one – not ever again. I want you to make sure that she don't tell no one about this place – not ever!"

"You mean…"

"That's right, Madigan. Wait just a bit – let her get on her way a little further to make the chase more exciting. Then I want you to ride out after her. And kill her!"

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait - but I hpe it was worth it! Please review, and thankyou for your patience! :-)**


	9. The Chase

**Hi there guys! Once more - sorry for the delay! You've guessed it - I've been at the stables! Well, anyway - enjoy, folks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Chase

Rachel went from bursts of running, to an exhausted amble. Her head hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. She just wanted to stop and rest her head on a soft pillow, and go to sleep for hours on end. But she couldn't! She had to get help! She had to find a town – she had to find the family! Jarrod needed help – and she was going to get it.

With a fresh burst of adrenaline, Rachel pressed forward, and broke into another run. Her head was pounding more and more as she ran. Thud-thud…thud-thud…

Was that her head? Was it the painful throbbing? Or was it the sound of a horse galloping not far behind her. She wasn't sure, so she slowly turned around. She saw, to her horror, one of the outlaws racing after her on a horse – with a revolver in his hand aimed right at her!

She turned and ran with new-found energy. She ran like she never had before. The sun, beginning to rise as the new day took form, shone menacingly off the barrel of the man's gun. But she didn't look back. Not again! She couldn't risk it. It would slow her down. She had to run – it was her only chance!

She heard the click of the gun, and instantly a rush of wind like a sucking noise sounded next to her. The bullet hit a tree, with a decided ringing sound. Rachel started at the noise for a split second. That had been close – too close! Her legs felt like they were ready to give way under her, and she was feeling terribly sick again. As the sun grew warmer, her head hurt more and more, but still she pressed on. She knew that she didn't have a chance – but she refused to think about it. Any moment she expected to feel the pang and sudden rush of stinging agony as a bullet rushed through her – quickly conquering all life within her body. Even though she expected it, it still startled her when she felt the sting as a bullet grazed the side of her head, and could taste the blood as it trickled down to her mouth.

She heard another horse and rider – but she didn't care. She couldn't make out where they were coming from. Her head was too much dazed to take anything in. She stumbled blindly – barely aware that she was still running. Her view went hazy as the pain from the gunshot on her head added to the throbbing ache that she could still feel from the knock she had received back at the shack. She heard more gunshots – only this time, the ones behind her sounded like they were reciprocated from in front of her. Then suddenly, the reports from the guns fell silent, and she found herself on her knees.

"Rachel!" a strangely familiar and most welcome voice sounded. "Thank God! Rachel!"

Rachel smiled pleasantly – glad to fall asleep if her dreams were to be so sweet. "Nick!" she whispered, enjoying the sound of his voice as she felt herself slowly falling into a misty gulf. She knew she was dreaming, and she wanted to just so that she could imagine being with her brother, in his safe hold where no one could get at her.

The mist cleared before she had fully been enveloped in its haze. She opened her eyes, feeling water on her face. She frowned at the piercing brightness of the sun, and the pain in her head. She looked around her. There was a blurry figure towering over her, but as she couldn't make him out, she looked at her other surroundings. Gradually, by and by, she could make out a dead man on the ground, not very far off. His horse was calmly grazing next to another horse; a familiar horse.

Coco!

Rachel looked back at the figure that was crouched next to her, and found herself looking into the concerned eyes of her brother. "Nick!" she said weakly, the relief evident in both her face and voice. "Nick, you found me!"

"I heard the gunshots and followed the sound," Nick briefly explained. "But where's Jarrod? Why was that man chasing you?"

Rachel frowned as she looked back at the dead body. Then she remembered. "He was trying to kill me," she said slowly, as if still trying to attain it herself. "A bullet did graze me," and she reached up, touching her brow. "They've got Jarrod. They want him to defend someone. They're _making_ Jarrod defend him. Oh, Nick, you've got me at last! Hold me close! Hold me close!" she reached out toward him, and threw her arms around his neck. He gathered her into his arms, and cradled her gently.

"Shh, no one's gonna get you now," Nick said soothingly.

He held her quietly for a few minutes.

"Where's Mother?" Rachel finally broke the silence.

"Mother and Audra are resting in a hotel in the town – at least, Heath and I told them to rest, but they wanted to come and look for you, too. Heath and I split up to try and find you and Jarrod."

"Jarrod!" Rachel exclaimed, as if just remembering. "We need to rescue Jarrod. Oh, Nick. They're awful – awful. When they beat him up …"

Rachel's voice died away as she remembered. "I'll show you where they've got Jarrod. It's a man called Hadley – him and his gang. Come on!"

She forced herself onto her feet. Her head still hurt, but the rest that she had just taken had eased most of the dizziness.

"Now, wait a minute. How many men are there?" Nick asked.

Rachel hesitated. "I don't remember. Seven, eight …maybe more…maybe less…I just don't know!"

"That's enough to know we need to round up a posse before we go," Nick said, leading Rachel over to the two horses.

Rachel pulled herself out of Nick's overprotective hold. "Jarrod needs us now. We need to go to the shack before it's too late."

"No," Nick said firmly. "We can't help Jarrod by getting all shot up. We need to get help. Come on – we're going to town."

Nick had a point, even Rachel, the most stubborn, mule headed girl in San Joaquin Valley, knew that. She let Nick hep her mount the outlaw's horse, and then as soon as he had mounted Coco, she followed his lead as they rode together toward the town that Nick had spoken of.

They arrived in town and tied their horses up outside the hotel, next to Heath's horse, Charger. They quickly entered the boarding house to find Victoria and Audra in the process of questioning Heath on the success of his search. As soon as Nick and Rachel entered the hotel, Victoria's hand flew to her mouth in surprise, and she darted forward, inclosing her daughter in her arms.

"Rachel! You're safe, you're safe!" Victoria quickly said, reassuring herself by reiterating the fact that her daughter truly was securely wrapped in her embrace.

"Rachel!" Audra exclaimed, as she and Heath rushed over to their sister's side.

"Where did you find her, Nick?" Heath asked. "How did you find her?"

The family took in Rachel's dishevelled appearance. Her hair ribbon was missing, and her unkempt hair fell unevenly around her pale, dusty and blood smeared face. Her pink dress was torn and marked. But they had found her at last – and she was safe!

"It's a long story – and I don't know half of it…" Nick explained. "But there's no time. Jarrod…"

"Where is Jarrod," Victoria head snapped up.

"He's being held prisoner in some shack so that he can defend some man or other…I can't make sense of it, but it's what Rachel was telling me. I need to round up some men in the town, and we'll get Jarrod out of there."

Victoria let go of Rachel for a second, just long enough to grasp Nick's arm and squeeze it desperately. "Keep safe."

"I will, Mother."

"Heath," Victoria said. "Hurry back."

"We will Mother," Heath assured her. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Come on Heath," Nick said impatiently. "Let's round up a posse."

"I'm coming, too," Rachel declared more bravely than she felt.

"Oh, no you're not," Nick said. "You're staying right here with Mother and Audra."

Rachel bristled angrily at Nick's words. "I am going, too, Nick Barkley, and you can't stop me! Besides – you need me," she added triumphantly. "I'm the only one who knows the whereabouts of the place they're holding Jarrod!"

Nick looked at Rachel in defeat. He had forgotten that she needed to go along too.

"Alright," he said grudgingly. "But if they don't let Jarrod go peacefully, there's going to be a shootout. You stay low, and don't you even think of trying to join in and fire a gun!"

"But it will increase the odds – I can shoot, you know!"

"Rachel, listen to your brother," Victoria commanded.

"Don't you think I ought to take a gun though," Rachel asked. "Just in case…"

"No!" Nick said. "You won't need a gun. You are a girl – you don't need to fire a gun. It's our job to do the fighting – your job is to stay safe."

Rachel snorted in contempt. "I'm sure I'd feel a lot safer armed with a gun than without one."

"Instead of wasting time arguing about guns, we could go and round up the men and go get Jarrod," Heath said. "Come on, let's go."

As soon as the Barkley's spoke to the sheriff, he rounded up his deputies, and some other men in the town, and they mounted up, ready to ride off together.

Victoria mounted Misty Gal, and Audra mounted her horse, ready to follow the posse.

"Now, just a minute; there's no way you're coming, too!" Nick exclaimed.

"And there's no way we're staying behind!" Audra said.

"Having Rachel along is bad enough," Nick said. "I certainly won't hear of having all three of you with me! After all, this is a man's job!"

"Oh, and is a woman's job to wait and worry wondering whether her sons are going to come back alive?" Victoria asked. "Six years ago you're Father left me behind, wondering if he would come home – and he didn't. Don't you dare deny me the right to be by your side!"

Nick hesitated. He couldn't say no now – not when she had phrased it like that! He nodded slightly. "Alright, but stay low, and keep out of harm's way!"

Victoria smiled at her son, her gratefulness warming her countenance. "Yes, Nicholas, we will."

The party then rode out, following Rachel's lead. They were ready to rescue Jarrod from Hadley and his men. Even if fighting was the only way!

* * *

**Well - there it was. I sure hope ya enjoyed it, y'all! I haven't heard from any of you for a long time (probably my own fault in neglecting to update!) but I'd sure love to hear you tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please review - and thanks for taking the time to read!**


	10. The Shootout

**Well - here it is! The last chapter! Sorry that I haven't been great at updating for this story. Sometimes I can't believe how busy I get!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Shootout

Rachel led the way to the shack. Once or twice she hesitated – for every tree, bush and open prairie looked the same. Finally, however, she brought her mount to a halt, and pointed to a small cluster of trees ahead, where you could just make out an old shack hidden behind their shielding trunks.

Nick made a gesture with his hands, signing to the men to be quiet, surround the house, and wait for his signal. One by one, each rider dismounted. Nick pressed Victoria, Audra and Rachel down behind a large, hollow log, and then half crawled, half ran to one of the trees that encircled the cabin.

Not a word was said, not a sound was made as preparations were made to secure a surprise attack. Finally, Heath scurried up to Nick and spoke to him in a hushed whisper. "The men are all ready. Do you intend to shoot them out of the shack, or give them a chance to surrender?"

"Jarrod might get caught in the crossfire. We might even hit him ourselves. No – we'll try to get them to surrender first," came Nick's whispered reply.

Heath nodded in acknowledgement, and then pressed himself closer to the tree that he was hiding behind, grasping the frame of his rifle firmly.

"Hadley!" Nick called out, breaking the morning silence. "You've got my brother, Jarrod Barkley! You let him go now, and there won't be any need for any shooting. You don't let him go, and there will be bloodshed. Let this be peaceful, and you'll get a fair trial!"

There was silence.

"Hadley!" Nick called again. "I'm warning you. I've got a whole posse here – the Sheriff and half the town. You let my brother go before people get hurt."

More silence.

"Hadley?!"

It was more deafening than Nick's bellowing shouts.

"Where is everyone?" Heath asked. "That ain't the silence of hiding men. That's the hush of the grave – or no men at all."

"That's what I was thinking!" Nick said. "I'll make a dash for the shack. Heath, cover me just in case."

Before Nick could run towards the shack however, a voice sounded from within.

"So, the girl managed to get help then, did she?"

"Forget Rachel – this has nothing to do with her," Nick said. "This is to do with Jarrod. Let him go – and like I said, you should get a fair trial."

"A fair trial? A fair trial! One like my brother? Is that right? Practically tried with a noose round his neck! That's what it'll be like for him if he don't get some silver-tongued lawyer. You can have your blasted brother back – but not until Chuck's proven innocent. Your brother's gonna do that – his life, and every member of your idiot posse's life depends on him winning the trial!"

"That isn't true, Hadley!" Nick shouted back. "I'll tell you why that isn't true; because this is going to be sorted out here and now. We aren't going to wait for that trial. Send Jarrod out now, before we kill you all!"

"I don't think so, Barkley. You talk pretty big, but I'd kind of like to see you try shooting in here and managing to miss your brother. The first man who fires a gun in here makes me pull the trigger on Jarrod Barkley!"

Nick's heart grew cold. He looked at Heath.

"Keep him talking Nick," Heath whispered, and crept off. Nick peered to see what Heath was doing, but turned back to the matter in hand.

"How do I know you're not just talking, Hadley? Will you release Jarrod after the trial, or is it just some lie?"

"It's no lie," was Hadley's reply. "You'll just have to take my word for it!"

"You're word," Nick said with punctuated disgust. "As if that meant anything!"

"Barkley, I'd suggest you and your men get going now!" Hadley said. "We can quite easily put some bullets through a few of you if you hang around any longer."

Nick hesitated. Where was Heath? How much more time did he need?

"I want to see my brother first. How do I know you're treating him right?"

Hadley's laugh sounded. "Oh, he's been treated as the guest that he is! Don't you worry about that!"

"Not from what my sister's told me. What was that about beating him up?"

"Oh, that was nothing but a little sport – you know. Besides, we was just defending ourselves!"

"Liar!" Rachel screamed, shooting up from behind the log before Victoria pushed her back down under cover again.

"Rachel – be quiet and stay low!" Nick commanded, not even turning away from the shack to look back as he spoke.

"Oh, ho! So the little missy's here is she? Well, well!"

"Yes, she's here. And so is my mother! Hadley – she wants to see her son. Open the door, and let us see that Jarrod is well."

"Oh, ain't my word good enough for you?"

"No!" Nick boomed.

All was quiet for a minute. "Do you really think I'd fall for a fool trick like that?"

"A fool trick like what?" Nick demanded.

"Like getting me to open the door!"

"Hadley!" another voice called from the trees. "This is the Sheriff here. You're under arrest for derailing and robbing the train, and for capturing, imprisoning and mistreating Mr. Jarrod and Miss Rachel Barkley."

"Oh, yeah, Sheriff! And what ya gonna do about that then? Come and arrest me. Come on. Come right ahead. The door ain't locked, you know."

The sheriff barely hesitated. Instead, he manoeuvred his gun belt on his waist, made sure that his gun was loose in its holster, and then squaring his shoulders, he stepped out from the trees.

"That's right, Sheriff!" Hadley's voice betrayed uncontainable delight. "You come right on and arrest me!"

The sheriff continued walking towards the shack, step by step, one by one.

Everyone held their breaths.

Not a shot was fired.

The sheriff reached the door. Hadley would be behind it, ready to shoot the first man who dared to enter. Or maybe he'd be standing there with Jarrod as a shield, so that Jarrod could take any gunshots that were fired into the doorway!

"Hadley! This is stupid!" Nick exclaimed. "Let Jarrod go before this goes too far!"

"No, Barkley!" Hadley called back. "The sheriff here hasn't arrested me yet! Don't spoil his fun!"

"Now!" Heath's voice sounded.

The sheriff kicked the door open and fired into the shack, one report after the other until he was down on his own knees from the shots from the guns within. At the same time another peal of gunshots sounded round the other side of the shack.

"Alright! Now!" Nick shouted, instantly firing his gun towards the shack. Everyone fired their weapons into the cabin. Soon, a deadly silence mixed with gun smoke were the only things that issued from the shack.

Nick paused as the smoke cleared, and then rushed into the building. "Jarrod!" he yelled. Just as he entered, Jarrod was getting up from the ground, wiping the dust from his clothes. The two brothers' faces broke into smiles as Nick hurried over to Jarrod and put his arms around him in a strong hold whilst clapping him on the back. "You didn't get shot!" Nick exclaimed in relief.

"No! I heard Heath shout out, and knew what was going to happen. He kicked in the other door at the same time the sheriff kicked in the front door, so I dropped flat on my face so that I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."

"Good thing you did," Nick said, looking at the bodies on the floor. "For those few seconds, I was shooting so blindly, I didn't even know if one of my bullets would hit you!"

"Well, I'm safe!"

"Jarrod!" Victoria exclaimed, rushing into the shack, and deftly bypassing the bodies that strewed the floor.

"Mother!" Jarrod said, drawing her into his arms. "How are you, Lovely Lady?"

"Fine now that you and Rachel are restored to me!" Victoria replied.

"Rachel! She got away then?"

"Yes I did," Rachel announced from the doorway. "But only just. Didn't you know that Hadley sent one of his men after me to kill me?"

"What?!" Jarrod exclaimed, frowning in bewildered disgust. "No, I didn't know. He slugged me with the butt of his gun as soon as he let you go."

"Oh, Jarrod!" Rachel said, running up to him, and leaning against him. "I was so worried and scared. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jarrod said, leading Victoria and Rachel out. Once outside, he gave Audra a hug, and received a sincere welcome from Heath.

"Boy howdy, I was afraid it wasn't going to work, but you saw me creeping by from the window, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw you signal then and I knew what was going on. I presume you planned it with the sheriff."

"How is the sheriff?" Rachel asked.

A couple of his deputies were next to the lawman, inspecting his wounds. "He's been hit in the leg and shoulder," one of them said. "We'll take him on to the doctor."

They carried him over to his horse, and slung him across. Then, mounting up, they led the sheriff's stallion behind them, and rode off towards town.

"Well," Nick said, looking through the doorway into the building. "So much for a fair trial, Hadley!"

"What do we do now?" Audra asked.

"Well, personally, I'd like to go home," Heath answered.

"Yes. I'd like to go home, too," Victoria said, smiling at her almost complete family. If only Tom and Gene could be there. Then everything would have been just perfect.

"But what about Frisco?" Rachel asked, not at all put off the trip that she had been so looking forward to. "Aren't Jarrod and I going on to Frisco?"

"Right now, young lady," Jarrod said, "home is the nearest option. And as that is the case, home is where we are headed! What's more the railway track has to be repaired after that explosion!" He slipped his arm around her shoulder as they all made their way to their horses. "Besides, Honey, it's still a long way to Frisco – a very long way!"

The End

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts!**

**I will try to write another story soon, but I'm struggling to find the time at the moment, so sorry if it's a long time till I next post a BV story. **

**One more thing. Does anyone have any challenges for me? I'd certainly love to hear your ideas if there's a 'Rachel Barkley' BV story that you'd like me to write! I may not have the time to write it straight away, or I might not have the ability to match your writing challenges - but I'd still love to hear your ideas if you have any! **

**Thanks again for following me and my stories! Please review this story! I just love to hear from you! Rachel D :-)**


End file.
